The Lying Accomplice
by XxSoulxofxtearsxX
Summary: L love story:  Riku goes to Daikoku Private Academy, the same school that Light goes to. She is not much more than aquantances with him and is only there because Watari put her under cover to sort out a case.  But is put under the Kira case to help out.
1. Chapter 1 Partners In Crime

_Chapter 1 ~ Partners In Crime_

At this very moment I am at school in English class. My name is Riku Hikari. It means Land of Light. My teacher has just told me to read an excerpt from our books where we add our name, school, and hobby of choice. It seemed pointless as he gave us grade school books. "My name is Kagizaiya Masashi. I go to school at Daikoku Private Academy and a hobby is to research things that interest me." I'm not actually meant to be in high school. I passed my exams 2 years ago at the age of 17. Now I'm 19 and undercover for the Watari. I don't know why he specifically asked me. I mean, because of them, I've been made an official undercover agent for Japan. Oh, and I said my name was Kagizaiya because that's the name I have gone by for years, so now I have it as my fake name. Also, I haven't trusted people for a long time. It works out perfectly. My mother wrote me down for this school as Kagizaiya because she knows I only trust 2 people in the world. Her and someone who's whereabouts I don't know of at the moment. From what I remember of him, He's really smart, and has a smile to die for. I miss him so much though, I really wish he wouldn't hide so much. He's so damn cautious.

I'm probably the only one to know his real name other that Watari. So you can tell that he trusts me as well. I sighed and looked out the window to my left as I thought of him.

How peculiar. A black notebook just dropped from the sky and hit the ground near a tree. Why don't we go check it out? I stood up suddenly to get the teachers attention. "Mr. Sugiro, may I go to the restroom?" The teacher stupidly let me out without knowing where I would be. Although, I chose a perfectly normal lie to get out of class. You'd think it would be harder. But I guess not all of us are as smart as him.

I stood outside the classroom and saw Light Yagami looking at the notebook as well. I'll leave the book there once I'm done so that I won't get caught. Light isn't someone to miss a class. He's one of those "I got 100% again. I did so well. Got to keep it up." types. Meaning, he's an A+ student. And so am I but I'm not conceited as all hell. Light doesn't know this but I could care less if he died. Although, I admit to having a small crush on him when I first joined this school. Which was extremely stupid as I gave him my number and started to lose that crush about a week later.

Anyway, I reached that black book and on the front of it, the writing said 'Death Note'. It sounded interesting so I picked it up and started reading it. There were these 'rules' I suppose. They were black pages and then a note book. On the black page there were the 'rules' that had to be followed; there were things like: The person who's name is written in this note will die of a heart attack , The writer has to have the name and face of the person they're are trying to kill in mind or else no death will occur. Odd things like that. I read pretty much all of them. And there were quite a few, so I realized that I had lost track of time and dropped the note book then I ran back to the school and to my class; where everyone was about to leave for their next class.

"Where have you been, miss Masashi?" My teacher asked me. I replied with a sick looking face and held my stomach,

"I felt really sick... so I stayed a little longer than expected. I apologize, Sugiro sensei." He nodded and payed no mind to it after that. I got my books and began walking to my next class, that I also had with Light Yagami.

This time though I sat behind him. Eventually, he passed me a note in the middle of the class. This said: 'Kagizaiya, tell me what was in that note book.' I snickered a little behind him and he turned around slightly. I smirked at him and whispered, "Check it out yourself, Light. But believe me, when you see it you'll think that it's a childish joke..."

He rolled his eyes at me and replied in a really low voice, "Yeah, yeah. Fine, I was just curious."

Eventually Lunch came. I didn't feel like eating as I had had a large breakfast. So I went outside to a bench to sleep away the free time. Suddenly though, nearly as soon as I had closed my eyes, a boy came up to me and asked to talk to me. I decided to accept his request and sat up.

"Kagizaiya, I really like you. I know this is sudden, and you probably don't even know me, but I really would like to go out with you for a night."

I stared at the boy weird. He smiled awkwardly and I sighed and replied, "Okay, I'm sorry. But I'm already with someone. I can't betray them."

The boy looked extremely saddened by my words and he asked, "Who is this guy?"

I rolled my eyes while thinking of a name and it suddenly came out as the most recent guy I had spoken to, "Light Yagami. Now bugger off, I need my sleep." He ran off with an extremely angered expression on his face. The next thought I had was something like, what if he tries to talk to Light? I got up from the bench and started to run around the school looking for Light. I saw him walking down the hall with one of his friends but I grabbed his clothing and dragged him outside of the school. "Light!" I yelled a little, "You've got to help me out here, alright?"

"With what...?" When he asked he looked skeptical as he raised an eyebrow.

"This guy came up to me and asked for a date from me, but I hate dating people so I turned him down and he asked why and I lied by saying I'm with someone else. He decided to ask who and you were the last guy I talked to so your name came to mind and I said you..."

"So, why am I getting all caught up in this?"

"I'm just asking you to tell anyone that asks if you're dating me that it's not any of their business." I smiled and he replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone;  
"Jesus, Kagizaiya, you really need to work on your excuses." He was silent for a moment, "So you want me to play along or something?"

"Yes," I answered quickly, "please."

Light sighed in an annoyed way. "Well this should be interesting... Fine, I'll play along for a little while. But if my mother and father hear about this I'll have to bring you home with me to prove it. Then I'll have to make you play along. Which will be troublesome." I nodded thankfully and he started leaving. "See you later, I suppose."

Lunch finally ended as well as school and as I was leaving the school, I saw Light picking up the notebook from earlier. I smirked and headed home.

I immediately turned on the T.V. Inside my room and started doing my homework; I didn't bother saying hello to my mother. We were both on bad terms with each other at the moment. On the T.V., I switched the channel until it was on the news. I had been watching it a lot recently, there had been some crazy things happening. Actually, on T.V. right now, there was a man holding women and children captive at a nursery. I kept listening while doing my homework. But something caught my attention as I had heard that this man that was holding the women and children captive had suddenly died from a heart attack. Immediately, I thought of the Death Note. But Light isn't stupid enough to actually try using the book, is he? I remember that one of the rules in that thing was something like: if the way of death is not specified, then the victim will simply die from a heart attack. That's sort of why I am suspecting Light of killing this Kurou Otoharada person. Also, if Light really did kill that person, then doesn't that make him an offender? A murderer? And with a weapon like that, he can never caught or convicted... That whole idea made me somewhat uneasy. But I got over it after a little while. I turned off my T.V., and nearly finished my homework when I realized it was time to go for my prep course.

I got those books together along with my school homework and put on my jacket. My mother came into my room and offered to drive me there instead of making me take the train as usual. It was a suspicious act considering the terms we were on at the moment. But I took the offer and was out the door quickly as I had a letter to post.

My mother saw the letter. She started to make complaints about it. "give up on him," she said, "It'll never get through."

This is why we were on bad terms. I kept on believing that I would see that boy again, she thought he was long gone and probably had completely forgotten about me. I refused to believe her. Someone like him, doesn't simply forget people. "Why don't you just shut up and let me believe in my happiness, you can live in your idiocy." I replied to her with a snap and a glare. She didn't talk about it any longer and I posted the letter and then hurried to my prep course. Unfortunately, I was late. I took the last seat that was available, which was next to Light Yagami, and I got out my homework. I started on my work and immediately said, "Sorry about today. I didn't mean to get you involved."

He replied slowly as he was going through problems pretty quickly. "It's alright... I'll deal with it." The course went by and we had a fifteen minute break, Light decided to stop, which was unusual. He glared and said to me, "You think anyone would actually use this joke? I can see you looking at me weird, Masashi-sempai."

I grinned a little and replied with an eager, but quiet voice "You used it on Kurou Otoharada, didn't you?"

His eyes were wide and he simply shook his head. "I didn't even write in it." He looked away and I took his bag from him and took out the book. I put it between my lap and flipped throughout the pages, on the first page, written in Light's handwriting was: Kurou Otoharada.

I smirked. He turned back around and raised his voice a little "That's invading in people's privacy."

"I call it confirming your suspicions. So Light, what will you do now since someone knows of this little secret. I could tell people, or think of someway to make you get into jail. I wonder what I should do..." I smiled a little as a joke, but he still glared and took the book back extremely quickly as if he was protecting his very precious thoughts.

"If you tell anyone, I won't hesitate to kill you." He looked kind of shaky, so I didn't believe him. But I simply nodded. And replied,

"It's not as though you could kill me anyway."

The lesson continued after our little argument. But it finally ended, even though Light spaced out in between then, and we all began to leave. I decided to follow Light after a while and he ended up walking into a manga shop. He held one up with the Death Note inside of it and I saw that outside of the shop was a woman being harassed by a three men. One by which was named Takuo Shibuimaru. I also walked into the store and saw that Light was writing in the Death Note: Takuo Shibuimaru, Traffic Accident. I was shocked when 40 seconds later, as the time specified in the Death Note is 40 seconds, Takuo got hit with a truck.

I ran up to Light and whispered, "Damn Light, two people in a day? Are you going insane with that book of yours?"

He turned around with a slightly scared face for a minute and grabbed me by the arm and put the book he grabbed down and ran out of the shop with me, down an alley and we stopped there. "Listen," He said while looking me directly in the eyes, "you can't tell anybody about this. You know that. If you do, you know your fate."

"I already told you that you can't kill me."

"why is that?"

"An obvious reason." He was silent but then said:

"I'll kill you without this book if it comes to that. But for the time being, we'll be hanging out together more often, now won't we? Because of your problems with that weird guy you got me caught up with. And this Death Note. People will think that it's an accident, those deaths. But the coming one's will not." That made me extremely uneasy.

That only made me think that he had plans to kill other people in the world. An interesting thought, but not a good one. "Light, don't you think people will come after you?"

"Well obviously, but I won't be killing innocents. I will only be killing the criminals of the world, starting with the criminals in Japan, and then I'll go from there. I will bring Justice. Don't you see? I'm saving this world of killers, by getting rid of those people. Sure, they will rise up and try to over power me, but then they'll see that they can never do that. For my weapon is indestructible. I will be a God, of this new world that I will create. Believe it or don't but it will happen."

I stared at him and snickered a little, "Going a little power-mad, aren't you? Well whatever, I won't be telling anyone because this might be interesting if the authorities catch you."

"Well, then you would be going down with me as an accomplice for not telling them sooner."

"I doubt that, Light. I really do."

We eventually boarded the train home while giving each other looks of interests and probably we both believed we knew what the other was thinking. But anyway, we eventually got home and once I got into my room, there was this weird creature in my room eating an apple I always had waiting for me once I got home. It had dark clothes sewed to its skin and spiked up, black hair. It had black nails and a ring around its evil, yellow eyes. It grinned at me, and I smiled calmly at it. It said in a deep voice, "I am Ryuk, the Shinigami, or Death God of the Death Note that fell here. Normally I would have to erase your memory of the Death Note completely, but this world could be interesting with two people knowing of the Note, so I won't. That was just to let you know, anyway, I'll find out where the other one is, that guy. I'll figure it out later. I'll be seeing you in this world later, so the next time you see me, make sure to have another of those human-world apples."

I just started laughing at him and said, "Yeah, see you later Ryuk." He left and then I went to bed.

But something interesting happened three days later. Light called me up on Sunday, when we had no school and told me to meet him at the train station. He came over once I arrived and he said, "Kagizaiya, you've got to accompany me with this murder...-"

_End Of Chapter 1 ~ Partners In Crime_


	2. Chapter 2 All Is Fair In Love And Murder

_Chapter 2 ~ All Is Fair In Love And Murder_

Light approached me as I came to the station. "So, where are we going?" I asked him with suspicious eyes. He grinned and said:

"To Space-land. But you can't hang around me, you're gonna stay in the back of the bus we're going to board after we take the train. I invited another girl so that it'll look I'm on a date with her. But I really just want to see a spectators opinion."

His logic was a little unreasonable, but I had no need for him to elaborate on it. "Quite the Ladies-man aren't you, Light?" I snickered a little and he rolled his eyes. Then I became serious. "So do you want me to do anything or am I just going to watch this to make sure you don't screw up?" Light smiled a little and rolled his eyes.

"Just make sure everything goes smoothly. Ryuk has told me that you two have met as well. So when you get the signal, just say something about not seeing anything and that he's hysterical and hallucinating."

I nodded lazily and sighed, "Okay, got it. Are you going to explain everything once this little 'field trip' is over?"

He shot me a quick look that meant yes. He jerked his head a little to the coming train. I knew what he was up to, we both knew. After a few experiences with criminals, we both knew that there were bugs and cameras on trains – best to keep quiet now that it was here. I sat next to him for the train ride since it started getting filled with people along the way to where this bus was. Light grabbed my hand lightly and leaned over to whisper to me.

"That guy you said was talking to you is right over there. He's the one that I have to deal with, right?" He looked behind us a little, so I followed his eyes and saw the same boy from three days earlier. It seemed as though he was glaring at Light. I turned back around quickly and slouched a little into my seat. I nodded in recognition of Light's question. Light chuckled lightly and stayed turned around then stuck out his tongue to the guy behind us. I widened my eyes and began to get worried because he did that.

"You idiot!" I whispered to him, "Don't do that, it'll only get worse if you do things like that."

Now obviously Light didn't care and he continued to glare at this guy. I didn't even know his name, but I still felt bad for what Light was doing. It was like he was egging the guy to come over and punch his lights out. Suddenly, our stop came so Light made me get up quickly and pushed me out just as quickly. He noticed that the guy from school was looking out the window so Light hugged me playfully and glared at him a little. The train continued to move and Light simply kept hugging me while glaring at the train, it seemed as though he was lost in thought.

He didn't snap out of it, so I pushed him away and said, "Light, that was mean." He rolled his eyes and held my hand as we continued walking to the bus stop. "But you don't care about others feelings do you...? Anyway," I continued talking slowly, "who exactly is this guy that we are taking care of?"

"His name is Kiichiro Osoreda. Let's just say that he has committed quite a few crimes in the last little while. Now, you can't speak to me until later today, once he's dead, you're going act devastated and head home, I'll take the other girl home and then I'll come to your house and pick you up around 6pm. Alright?" I nodded and started walking away from Light, but he gripped my hand tightly, "Don't mess this up, you know what I'll do." I sighed as an understanding.

Then he let go and I walked forward and sat down at the bench waiting for the bus. Another girl was waiting there, looking frantic. She must be the one waiting for Light. After a few minutes, Light also came and he started talking to the girl. She perked up as soon as he arrived and latched onto his arm as if she was in need of help. I rolled my eyes as he asked if she was waiting long. He probably made her wait for a long time ... it's just the kind of guy he is. They talked a little, but for the most part I just ignored it because the girl was thinking that their relationship would last for a long time.

A few buses passed, but finally the right one came. Light started to go with the girl to the bus, I followed slowly and went to the back of the bus in the furthest seat. Light nodded lightly to me to say that it would start soon. I nodded slowly back in recognition.

Light continued talking to the girl, and then I saw someone that I know I had seen before come onto the bus. He looked Kind of American but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Suddenly, the name Misora came to mind. But I ignored it as he sat down behind Light. Then, someone came onto the bus within the next few stops and after taking out a gun and putting it to the bus drivers head, yelled to us all: "I'm hijacking this bus! Keep quiet or you're all dead!" I grinned a little beneath my coat. Then I simply kept quiet as I had been before and decided to sit comfortably in the back. Kiichiro, the criminal, finished talking to the bus driver and then spotted me slouching like this was a normal everyday thing to get caught up in. He walked to the back and kept his gun out at everyone as he yelled, "You, girl, don't get comfortable now, there will be some hell if you keep acting like that!" He shot a window in the top of the bus and glass shattered all around me, making a piece cut my cheek.

I glared at this guy and pulled out my 9mm CZ 100 Polymer. I always carried around this gun because it was from him, and his words are the ones that protect me. Anyway, I kept my finger on the trigger and he suddenly took a shot at my head. I barely dodged it with just a head movement and then I realized that I was screwing everything up for Light, but he dropped a piece of paper as the American finished talking to him. The Hijacker started yelling at him and then groaned in an annoyed tone then threw it back at him. Light grinned and I noticed a little thumbs up and a slight smile from him. The hijacker looked up and I realized that Ryuk was beside me, quiet as ever, until Kiichiro started shooting in his direction and yelling, "Monster!". More glass came my way and I started to say things like:

"This guy must be hallucinating, there's nothing in this direction besides me."

That American ran over to me, showed me his ID, telling me he was from the FBI and my eyes widened. "Put the gun away or I'll be forced to use drastic measures. This guy was on drugs before, I know that much – it must be the cause of this." I nodded as he got his own gun out. I accidentally let out a little snicker. My gun model is extremely enhanced in ways just for me, his was an underrated piece of crap compared to mine. He gave me an odd look, so I put it away and sat down trying to act calm.

Ryuk looked annoyed, but I grinned at him a little from underneath my coat. "Having fun, Ryuk?" I whispered and he must have heard as he replied,

"Humans are all interesting, but I'm getting sick of this guy trying to shoot me."

I just smiled. Eventually the hijacker went insane from seeing Ryuk and told the driver to stop the bus. He did so and Kiichiro ran off the bus; and saw the end of Light's plan. Almost as soon and Kiichiro had ran off the bus, a car had crashed into him and killed him.

Everything was silent. Then there was a break of screams. I sighed and headed out of the bus and saw that he was really dead. I held a hand to my mouth and looked back into the bus to Light's seat. He nodded to me and I started to go to the nearest bus station. I caught the closest bus to the train and got back to where I started in the day. I ran back to my house from the train as fast as I could.

Once I reached my house, my mother asked what I had been out for, I didn't answer as usual and ran up to my room. I locked my door and sank to the floor. "L..." I mumbled to myself. I've witnessed 2 murders by Light Yagami. Each time I did nothing to stop him, Although I could have. A life like this is interesting of course, but it also means that I live with no real justice. Light kills for what he thinks is justice – Killing criminals. But they're still people. It's not as though they are still or will continue to be criminals, so he could really be killing innocents. Unless, of course, he has some crazy, twisted logic that makes almost everyone, in a way, a criminal.

"Damn it, L! You never risk replying, never decide to speak!" My mother heard my yells and ran upstairs,

"Kagizaiya, why are you screaming about the boy again? Did something happen today-"

"Shut up and leave me alone!" I yelled to her from behind the door. She said nothing more and did as I said.

For the next few hours I had wrath course through my body. I yelled, screamed, threw things around my room and then my energy finally crashed so I fell asleep for a little while on top of my bed.

Then the phone rang. No one ever calls our house. I ignored it. Besides, it was probably just a telemarketer. My mother picked up the phone and I heard her reply to whoever it was in an angry voice. Something along the lines of 'why dump this stupid girl on me?' I rolled my eyes and sighed as she was bringing the phone upstairs. She knocked on my door and I glared at the door, got up and unlocked it. She handed me the phone and I answered with an annoyed voice. "Hello...?"

"Riku, L would like to speak with you." It was Watari,

I screamed down into the phone after closing my door again, "Really?"

"Uh... yes. Now you know the drill."

"1095387624"

There was quite a bit of waiting, and I smiled to myself as I waited. "Riku, how have you been?" I stupidly dropped the phone and just as quickly picked it up. I felt as though I was going to cry from hearing his voice. "Riku … I'm coming to Japan. I've heard about this Kira case and it sounds quite interesting. Although, Watari would like to keep you in that school until you've figured out who was behind the 'doubles-twins' murder case."

"All you care about is work, don't you...?" My mouth just opened without any thought process. L stayed silent, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I just want to see you..." I cursed in my head for saying that. Sometimes I can be extremely stupid.

"I never said you weren't going to see me." He cooed, "I have a reason to come to that region in Japan, so I'll be seeing you often, alright?"

I smiled a little, though I was a little bothered that he didn't say earlier. "When are you coming?"

"Next Saturday. One week from now. If you remember that one hotel I stayed at with you when we both first came to this region, that's where I'll be at 8pm. I'll call again before then to tell you the number."

After he said it all, I giggled a little and said, "I can last a week. But you better not change your plans so I have to wait even one extra day." I paused and smiled to myself, and held my breath to hold in the giddy feeling I had from him coming. "L," I told him happily, "it's nice to hear your voice every once in a while." I heard him sigh in a way that let me know that he already knew that. "How long do you have?" I asked quickly. He groaned a little and replied, "All night. How about you, Riku?"

I checked my clock, it was already 5pm. I mumbled out in an annoyed tone, "A damn hour... Wait, your voice sounds weird, what are you doing?"

He laughed a little. "I'll keep on the phone until you have to go." That made me smile. I lay down on my bed, then he continued, "I'm lying down. Haha, I haven't done that since high school."

Needless to say, an hour went by and it felt like no time at all while I was talking to L. We talked about everything, I even let him talk about work for a little while. Of course, there was plenty more to talk about, but the doorbell rang. My mother answered it and I told L, "I think I have to go now. L, promise me I'll see you on Saturday...?" He promised in a slightly excited way, he doesn't show his emotion much. My mother came to the door and opened my door. Light stepped in and my mother told me to get off the phone for our guest. "I'll see you then. Goodbye."

"Looks like you have to go … I'll see you on Saturday, I'll be waiting." L hung up and Light grabbed my hand after my mother left the room. He pulled me up from my bed, making me drop the phone,

"Time to go to my house now." He said plainly. I got my stuff together and we left my house without saying goodbye to my mother again. Light and I walked in the moonlight to his house in an awkward silence. "Kagizaiya, who were you talking to?" He asked in a curious tone.

I ignored him as the cold air surrounded us. I sighed a little as I thought of L. Light had to come then, didn't he? I wish I could have talked to him for longer... "It was an old friend." I decided to answer him. He nodded and we stayed silent. After a short walk, we arrived at Light's house, it was much bigger than mine so I had wide eyes and was quite amazed. He led me into his house and all that I could muster was, "This is an amazing place..."

Light laughed a little and replied, "Not really. It's just an average house is all." He leaned towards me, and whispered as we walked into his home. "My family found about you, so you know how you have to act. Just be shy or something if you don't feel like acting like that though."

I sighed and nodded. Light led me to his living room and I saw a girl about a year or two younger than Light sitting on the couch watching a program on T.V.. I saw that it was a pop star program for those teenagers who are into that type of thing. Light's mother also came into the living room and saw that I was there.

The girl looked over and gasped a little. "Hey Light, who's this girl? She's really pretty!" She looked really bubbly so I smiled but I looked away a little because she commented on how I looked. His mother asked:

"Will she be joining us for dinner?"

Light nodded to his mother and held my hand lightly. "If that's alright with you, mother. Sayu, this is Kagizaiya Masashi, my girlfriend."

I turned to Light frantically and lightly hit his leg with my hand, my hair hid my face from his family and I whispered, "Light, must you really say it like that?" Light rolled his eyes playfully and touched his lips to my forehead as a small kiss. I looked into his eyes and he whispered so that they couldn't hear, "You know, you can be really cute sometimes."

I realized that I blushed a little and spoke louder, "Light!" He simply smiled and turned back to his family. I turned back too after a moment of making sure the blushing was gone, I saw that his little sister was smirking at him and was holding in a 'squeal' sort of noise. Light's mother walked over and simply smiled.

"You two are just too precious. Would you like to join us for dinner, Kagizaiya?"

I smiled back at her and, to not be rude, replied, "Thank you for the offer, I believe I will if it's not too much trouble."

Light gave a fake smile and said, "Don't worry, Kaya. It's no trouble at all. Anyway, mother, we'll be in my room until dinner is ready."

Sayu squealed and yelled out, "You even have cute nick-names for each other? You guys are so cute!" I gave her a shy smile as Light had somewhat said to do. She laughed loudly and added, "Mom, shouldn't you be making sure they don't do anything _bad _ in his room?" I squeezed Light's hand as a signal to get out of the room.

"Sayu! Don't say things like that in front of guests! Especially this girl."

Light's mother intervened and I would have thanked her, but Light rolled his eyes and dragged me up to his room. It was like the cleanest room I had seen in my life... well, maybe not. But It was still very clean. Light closed his door and then pushed me further into his room. I stumbled a little from being pushed and he immediately told me to sit down. I sat down on his bed and looked up at him; he got onto his knees and then put his hand on my upper thigh. I grabbed his hand and asked, "Light, what the hell are you doing?" He said nothing and held both of my hands down to his bed after pushing me down. My eyes widened – I did _not _like what I was seeing. Of course, I struggled and kept asking what he was doing; he didn't answer and I glared at him with a slightly scared face. He put one of his hands back on my leg and I realized that he took my gun but kept me held down.

Light put my gun to the side of my head and whispered in my ear, "If you ever try and use this any time I send you out for something, I will kill you." I began to breathe slowly and subtly and nodded slowly. "I will be the one to give you permission to use this. Do. You. Get. What. I'm. Saying?" I nodded quickly and he moved to look at me directly – He saw my face and smiled. "You really are cute sometimes."

Because he said that, I flipped him onto his back, grabbed my gun, and whispered back to him, "I will use this when it's necessary. Do not try to command me to do anything." I was silent and cursed at myself in my mind for thinking of him as handsome. Somehow, it disgusted me, knowing that I thought he was good-looking. Nevertheless, the both of us heard someone coming up the stairs. Light immediately grabbed the gun and hooked it back onto my belt and covered it up better by making me face forward and him embracing me from behind.

Lights mother knocked on the door and then came in, Light rested his head on my shoulder and then looked up as she came in. "Light," she explained, "Just a reminder, dinner will be done in about a half-hour and your father will be coming home within that time. Make sure to welcome him home after all he's had to deal with recently, alright?" Light smiled brightly at her and replied charismatically,

"Of course, mother. I've been following the case after all, I'm sure that he's under a lot of stress."

"Thank you, Light. I'll leave you two alone until your father comes home or dinner is ready."

Light nodded to his mother and she left and closed to door. Light sighed and once again let his head rest on my shoulder. I kept staring at the door, thinking one of them would walk in any second to see me take my polymer out. I also realized that Light was still embracing me softly. I pushed away from him and took out the gun anyway after standing up and walking backwards. He followed with a coy little smirk. "And just what are you trying to do, Kaya?"

"Keeping a distance from you." I answered annoyingly, it was like my thoughts were playing a game with me, thinking only of Light. Then L came into my mind and I held the gun tighter because of my earlier thoughts. I flipped back my medium-length black hair and glared with dark brown eyes. "If he ends up not coming, I blame it all on you." I let it slip out. I definitely didn't mean to. Light's eyes turned curious, "Never mind, I'm still talking about my old friend. Never mind."

Light came forward and I closed my eyes for a moment or two – And then his lips were on mine.

_End of Chapter 2 ~ All Is Fair In Love And Murder_


End file.
